Rahry Topter
by i am lord voldemort
Summary: Harry Potter is missing... but has really changed his named to Rahry Topter and assumed another identity to avoid voldemort.what will happen as he makes friends with draco and becomes a slytherin?


Rahry Topter and Harry Potter  
  
By the way, we don't own any of the characters, places, scenes, events, times, ideas, or anything else by J.K. Rowling except for Rahry Topter because WE created him and he belongs to us SO, Miss J.K. Rowling, if you go and try to steal Rahry for your next book, we'll get you, yes we will! And yes I mean we! This is a two author story! We each write every other paragraph, so have fun!  
  
Rahry Topter was reading the newspaper. It wasn't a normal paper. In this one, the pictures moved. The title was: Harry Potter Disappeared. Where is He? Rahry just laughed. He said softly to himself, " No one will recognize me now."  
Rahry Topter had a secret that no one knew but him. He was, in fact, Harry Potter. He had gone into hiding to escape Voldemort. Things were getting viscous between the two. Voldemort's strength was growing, and he was gaining more supporters. It was the natural thing for Rahry to do. But, he had even kept the same letters of his old name to use in his disguise.  
Last year he had gone to Beauxbotons. Now, he had been selected to go to Hogwarts. The sandy-haired teen was nervous. Which house would he be in? Rahry hoped he would be in Gryffindor. No one had known where he went. The reporters had just figured out that he was gone. Rahry had used a semi- permanent charm to conceal his hair and scar.  
It was 10:30 on September 1. Rahry was looking for a compartment with two people in it, Ron and Hermione. He would use the excuse that he needed somewhere to sit. Knowing his friends, they would be suspicious, but let him in.  
Just as he knocked on the door, the place where his scar was started to burn. Rahry slipped into unconsciousness. Rahry awakened from his slumber. It took him a second to remember who he was, whom he was pretending to be, and where he was. After a few seconds, all the answers came to him. He opened his eyes and sat up. A scared Hermione and Ron looked down at him.  
"Are you alright, mate?" asked Ron, a concerned look in his eye.  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Rahry. Suddenly, he realized he couldn't stay with his friends. That was why his scar hurt. It was warning him to stay away. He would put them in danger if he befriended them again.  
Harry or should that be Rahry, said goodbye to them and walked directly into Draco Malfoy. Draco started,  
"Watch out kid...." He stopped when he saw a kid that was taller than him looking like he could kill the next person that talked to him. Draco liked that look. He asked, "What year and house are you in? What's your name?"  
"I suppose I'm in my sixth year. I'm an exchange student hoping to stay for a while longer than usual. My name is Rahry Topter. What's up with Lord Voldemort?"  
"My Lord is gaining power as we speak because Golden Boy has gone missing. I am hopeful he is dead, but my Master hasn't killed him. Perhaps if I found out where he is, my Lord would reward well." So, Draco was finally admitting his loyalty to Voldemort. What a surprise.  
"So, you like Voldemort?" pondered Rahry.  
"Yes I do. He is to be the leader of this realm. With his great power, we can conquer all muggle and wizard alike." Wow. Rahry never knew Draco to be so wordy. Rahry had a sudden thought.  
"So," started Rahry. "I like Voldemort too." Rahry knew it was foolish to try and befriend Draco, but he was close to Voldemort. It could be his only way to defeat him without blowing his cover.  
"That's cool," replied Draco. "I'm not actually a Death Eater yet, but I'm gonna be one when I'm older. I need to learn more so I can bring evil to the world. Are you a Death Eater?"  
"Nope," answered Rahry.  
"Cool, maybe we can join together in a few years," Draco said casually, as if it were just some kind of after-school club or something.  
"Yeah, that'll be cool."  
"Hey, why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" asked Draco, actually being nice.  
"Sure, okay," replied Rahry with a fake enthusiasm.  
Draco said carelessly, "This is Goyle, Crabbe, 6th years like me." The next five hours on the train were spent eating treats, discussing Lord Voldemort, and practicing curses and hexes. Draco was surprised at how Rahry knew some very advanced spells that Draco didn't know. Rahry offered to teach him them when they had a chance.  
Right on time, the train slowed down. As the four of them stepped off the train, they heard Hagrid say," 1st years, exchange students, O'er here!" Rahry was ready to face Hogwarts again.  
Rahry said his good-byes to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and trotted over to Hagrid, his old friend. Except, he couldn't be a friend with him this time around. He had to get out of his old character, and join Draco's posse, which said to hate Hagrid. So, as Rahry reached Hagrid, he said aloud," What a big oaf!" Hagrid looked taken back from the comment.  
"And who 're you young man?"  
"Topter. Rahry Topter. And I don't even want to know what you call yourself," muttered Rahry.  
"You 'etter watch yer tongue boy. Now, come on, let's move it! Get in the boat, we're ready to go to the castle." The boats that carried them to the castle gave him many memories of past times. Like, when he had his first encounter with Voldemort. Or, the first time he met Hagrid and his other friends. How much he missed his old life, being Harry Potter.  
He quickly shoved it off. By then, they had arrived at the door. McGonnegal said, "Welcome, you must be Rahry Topter, our new 7th year."  
"Thank you."  
"You will be sorted first." Rahry gulped when McGonnegal said, "Topter, Rahry." He walked up to the stool.  
'Ah, Harry Potter, or is it Rahry Topter?'  
'Rahry, please.'  
'You would do good and look good in silver and green.'  
'Okay'  
"Slytherin."  
Draco looked very pleased. Harry was thinking, maybe I could change some things about the rivalry. I'll show compassion.  
As Rahry sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco, he pumped his arms in the air. He was actually feeling glad to be in Slytherin. It gave him a feeling him a feeling of.....completion. It totally changed his perspective of things.  
"Ah, yes," he whispered to Draco. "I'm in the best house."  
"Well, it isn't really a surprise," muttered Draco back. "All the Dark, Voldemort worshippers are in Slytherin. We have to stick together, us Dark magical people."  
"Cool," was all that Rahry said in reply.  
Inwards he was shouting, 'No, no!' The feast seemed to last two days, not just two hours. Finally, it was over. Draco said that he would lead Rahry to their common room. Down and down they went. Rahry knew the way but kept quiet about that knowledge. The password for the Slytherin room was, 'My Lord'.  
"Cool." Definitely whacko, Rahry thought.  
Rahry hadn't been to the Slytherin common room since his second year. Since then, a lot had changed.  
The fireplace, whose fire used to glow a fiery, lurid orange was now jet black. It radiated a Darkness that was pure evil. It was probably a direct connection to Voldemort's secret lair. The stone walls had been refurbished in a dark black that set a dreary tone to the room. The floor had been re-tiled in a horrid black, and even the furniture was all black. The place was truly the center of worship for evil.  
Rahry shivered. After about five minutes, he asked Draco if they could go to sleep. Rahry was tired and had his first class every at Hogwarts (Not really!) tomorrow. Draco reluctantly agreed to show him where they slept.  
Rahry slept very little that night. Cedric's death was still haunting him.  
Rahry awoke the next morning feeling groggy and weighed down. He almost screamed when he saw all the black everywhere because it reminded him of Voldemort, but soon calmed down. Rahry stared at the bed beside him. In it, tucked away under a set of cozy black sheets was Draco, sleeping soundly. "Hmmm.." Rahry began to ponder an idea. What if he just did a little bewitching.. No. He couldn't. It would be totally out of Rahry Topter's character. Or would it?  
Rahry pondered what spell to use. He finally decided to change Draco into a girl for a while. A pretty, petite, blonde girl. Rahry chanted softly five times, "Cayuse, Zymurgy." It was done. Harry could see that Draco's body was changing. Rahry fetched the Marauders Map and slipped out of the commons room.  
"Ha ha!" cried Rahry to himself, feeling great. "What a great trick! And he'll never know it was me! Now, where should I go with the Marauders Map?" Just then, from behind him in the direction of the commons area, Rahry heard a loud scream.  
"Oh no," he muttered. Someone had found Draco already. He HAD to see this! Rahry raced back down the halls to the room, opened the door, and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He flung open the door and looked inside. He saw a house-elf, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
There was Draco, now up. He was a picture of feminine beauty. He had long, sparkly, butt-length, blonde hair. He looked positively lovely, Harry thought. Draco did look lovely, except for his eyes. They were still that haunting gray color. Rahry went to the house-elf that was in shock. It was Dobby. Rahry thought for a second, then said, "Get up creature, before you are dismissed." Draco then fainted. Rahry said, "Now, house-elf, please don't tell anyone that I am talking to you civilly, I have a new-found reputation to protect. Please send Draco to Dumbledore and tell Hermione and Ron that the Chamber of Secrets can be opened again, and Aragog is a meat eater, but not by evil. Here is a galleon for your silence on who told you to say that. Bye." He turned and walked out of the Slytherin dormitories. 


End file.
